


Angel

by TheTimeTellingRaven



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, F/M, Romance, Songfic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTellingRaven/pseuds/TheTimeTellingRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Spoilers**</p><p> <br/>Their love is truly a dangerous game...<br/>Reiner and Christa reflect on their relationship after Reiner is captured for treason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> **Contains major spoilers for the series!**
> 
> Reiner/Christa songfic. Slight Alternate Canon/Universe.  
> Song - "Angels" by Within Temptations

*Sparkling angel  
I believed  
You were my savior  
In my time of need*

     Christa trusted Reiner. Maybe not as much as she trusted Ymir, but she still considered him a friend. Reiner likewise reciprocated the feeling. After all, Christa had saved him, Jean, and Armin during the 57th expedition. But, he started to feel something more with the petite blonde girl; something...foreign. It felt like butterflies were dancing in his stomach whenever she was around. This was a dangerous feeling for him.

*Blinded by faith  
I couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
The warnings so clear*

     Christa's own feelings grew stronger the more time she spent with the hulking male. She could no longer deny the attraction that was evident. Even after all she had heard about Reiner, the poor girl couldn't stop herself. Christa needed Reiner, and it was a dangerous attraction.

*I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
No mercy no more*

     She hated herself. She could barely sleep at night, after betraying Reiner. The Survey Corps thanked her for her honest cooperation, but she felt broken, empty inside. It was hard to cope without him: his touches, his kisses, and his loyalty. But deep within herself, she knew it had to be done.

*No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart*

     "Christa!" It was a shock to see her at his cell, or even in the prison at all. She had become so distant since...that. Reiner moved as close to the bars as his shackles would allow, straining his shoulders, arms, and back just to get near her.  
     "R-Reiner..." she said, her voice low and wavering. She kneeled down to him and gripped the iron bars with her frail hands. Christa closed her eyes, fighting to hold back tears.  
     "Christa, look at me," the blond man pleaded, his gold eyes locked to her figure.  
     "Reiner..." she reached out and touched his cheek, her crystal eyes finally looking in his direction. "I'm so sorry..."  
     But, really, should she be?

*You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn in to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realise  
It was all just a lie*

     "Reiner, were your feelings...all a lie?"  
     "No, no! Of course not, Christa. No...how could you...how could you think that?" Why would she think that?  
     "I-I...then why did you break your promise!? You promised me you had nothing to do with the Titans! Why did you lie to me, Reiner?" Her eyes were brimming with tears. He just wished he could wipe them away, kiss her forehead and tell her everything would be alright.  
     "To protect you, Christa..." 'That's all I ever wanted to do..'

*Sparkling angel  
Couldn't see  
Your dark intentions  
Your feelings for me*

     'How could I have been so stupid!' Christa thought as she touched Reiner's cheek one more time before standing. "I'm sorry, Reiner." She ran out.  
     "No, please, Christa, wait! Just give me a chance to explain!" He sighed as he slunk back to the cot in his cell, listening to her fading footsteps. He sat down and hid his face in his hands. "God, I love you, Christa..." he murmured as the first tear slipped down his face.

*Fallen angel  
Tell me why?  
What is the reason?  
The thorn in your eye*

     She couldn't watch as they secured Reiner to the metal pole in the middle of the courtroom; but she couldn't look away, either. All she could do was stand and stare helplessly as her friend, no, dare she say lover, be put on trial, - again- beaten, and possibly executed in front of everyone. Christa hung her head as he looked in her direction. How could she face Reiner now? His Wings of Freedom had been stripped from him, and now possibly his life.  
     'Why? Why did you do it, Reiner? Why does our story have to end this way?'

*I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
No mercy no more*

     Christa flinched as the first hit was landed, a kick to the jaw, possibly hard enough to break. She heard him grunt as another kick nailed his ribs, and he coughed when a knee connected with his sternum.  
     'If they don't intend to kill him, they'll beat him close to death...' she thought as a punch was thrown into Reiner's right cheek. Another punch with a cough accompanying it brought out of her reverie. It wasn't hard to see where it landed; blood was pouring from his obviously broken nose. He squeezed his eyes shut as someone grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him up, before punching him three times: once in the face, once in his left shoulder, and once in his ribs. Reiner was dropped to the ground again as he was kicked again in his ribs, and this time he started to cough up blood, the dark red liquid staining the ground. He groaned softly, and for the first time in his life, Reiner looked...vulnerable.

*No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart*

     "Oi, Christa," a deep, feminine voice beside her yanked her away from the horrid scene before her.  
     "Yes, Ymir?" Christa answered, her gaze flickering upward to her friend.  
     "You know he deserved this as well as anyone." Ymir knew about her friend's relationship with Reiner, and while she didn't approve, she had stopped trying to reason with the sweet blonde girl. She would have to learn the hard way, it seemed. "He would have only hurt you and you know it."  
     "Hmmm..." With that note, Christa returned her gaze to the increasingly bloody trial.

*You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn in to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realise  
It was all just a lie*

     'Can I really trust him? After all he's done? I'm really not sure anymore...' She buried her face in her hands and collapsed to her knees, all of her bottled up tears finally starting to fall. She sobbed quietly into her hands, unaware of Reiner's gentle gaze resting on her.  
     'God, I hate myself right now...' he thought as another hard fist knocked him back to reality.

*Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end*

     "Reiner..." Christa whispered as she dressed the blond's wounds. She was currently sitting with him in his cell; something neither of them thought would happen. Her tears fell in torrents as she bandaged another wound on his bicep. "Reiner, I'm so sorry!" she sobbed out as she wrapped her thin arms around his taut neck.  
     "Christa, it's okay...I don't blame you.." he replied as he enveloped her in his arms. 'She's shaking...' he thought, 'But why?'  
     "But you have every right to blame me! You have every right to kill m-"  
     "Christa!" His deep voice rose dangerously to match her tone. He exhaled through his nose and spoke in a softer baritone. "Don't you dare say that I have a right to kill you." Reiner's voice wavered despite his effort to keep it in check.  
     "But..."  
     "No buts." His sinewy arms pulled her closer against his stocky build. "It'll be okay. I promise."

*This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give the reason why  
You could have chosen  
A different path in life*

     "Reiner, may I ask you a question?" Christa pulled her head from the junction of his neck and shoulder.  
     "Of course."  
     "Why did you do it? Why did you kill all of those innocent people?" She felt him tense against her. 'I may have overstepped the boundary...'  
     "I-I don't know, honestly. I don't even remember the first time I turned into the Armored Titan, actually; it was like an out-of-body experience..." He trailed off as in deep thought.

*The smile when you tore me apart*

     "Reiner, look at me.." she mumbled, her lips just brushing his bandaged forehead. He gazed up at her, sunlight piercing sky. Christa drew in a shaky breath, before placing her lips gently against his swollen ones. He returned her affection, his large hands moving to run over her back. He held her like she was made of porcelain.  
     'He's treating me like I'm a goddess. I don't deserve it...why can't I leave him?'

*You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn in to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realise  
It was all just a lie*

     Reiner pulled away gently, his eyes slowly opening. He pulled her into his lap, her small legs straddling his own. Christa's hands gingerly ran over the bruises covering his face, arms, and torso. A tear slipped from the corner of her eye. He wiped it away with a calloused thumb. He reached up and kissed her forehead, then her eyelids, cheeks, and nose, and finally returned to her lips.

*Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end*

     "Reiner..." she whispered, her voice barely audible.  
     "Christa?" he replied, his own voice matching.  
     "We could have...have had forever, you know..."  
     "We still can, my angel; it doesn't have to end here..." he pressed his lips to hers again, she reciprocating. "I love you; I always will, come what may.."  
     "Reiner, I...I love you, too, my fallen angel..." Christa whispered, before resting her forehead against his. 'No matter what may stand in our way...'

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin/all characters mentioned (c) Hajime Isayama  
> "Angels" (c) Within Temptations  
> I love this pairing; I really do. Hopefully I didn't butcher their characters; also, there aren't enough fanfics for them. My babies... *sobs*


End file.
